Mystery Lover
by Tarafina
Summary: Chloe's Mystery Lover is up for discussion and Lois has quite a bit to say... Can't hurt that Oliver's listening in too. :Chlollie:


**Title**: Mystery Lover  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #022 - Happiness  
**Word Count**: 1,902  
**Summary**: Chloe's Mystery Lover is up for discussion and Lois has quite a bit to say... Can't hurt that Oliver's listening in too.

**_Mystery Lover  
_**-1/1-

Oliver hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Although it was a regularity in his double life, he had never taken to doing so on anybody close to him. He valued his own privacy to an extreme degree, so to invade another's, especially _hers_, was easily going to eat away at him. But just as he was about to enter her room, he'd heard something that grabbed onto his attention and his feet found themselves glued to the floor as he leaned against the wall, ears extended out as far as he could get them for a better hearing angle.

"So wait, I don't even get the _name _of this sex 'em up hottie who's taking you away on a romantic vacay? Even after all the cousin points I got for being there for you while you moped for months on end after the whole wedding fiasco with Jimmy?" Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest petulantly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lo, you not only complained about how you didn't get to show yourself off in your maid of honor dress, but you put Jimmy down every single time you saw me, somehow thinking that was meant to cheer me up."

"And it did," she claimed, hands landing on her hips. "Look at you, you're packing all of your frilly and see-through negligee to show off to Mr. Mystery while you give your favorite and coolest cousin absolutely _nothing _to go on to make sure he's not a homicidal ax murderer."

With a light snort, Chloe shook her head. "Trust me... He's the farthest thing from it."

"No offense, Chlo, but your weird meter's been off lately. I mean... You almost_ married_ Jimmy Olsen... That's gotta count as out-of-this-world-unordinary..."

Zipping up her suitcase, Chloe sat down on the end of the bed. "And I can safely say, without the smallest doubt, that this man is not an axe-murderer, nor is he anything remotely close... Trust me when I say you will _not _be getting a frantic call from me telling you that I'm in severe danger via Mr. Mystery."

With a disgruntled sigh, Lois sat down next to her. "Fine... But just so we're clear, the first person you'll call if he _is _said murderer?" She lifted her brows for emphasis.

With a grin, Chloe wrapped an arm around her. "You, of course. And _then _I'll dial 911."

Straightening her shoulders, Lois nodded. "Exactly."

Straightening her shirt absently, Chloe stood back up. "Now all I need to do is find my favorite shoes..."

"Oh... Not those tall black heels with the strappy-- Never mind... Uh, you can borrow whatever you want from _my _closet..." Lois gave her an innocent smile that wasn't fooling anybody.

"Lois, not my _shoes..._"

"Blame it on, Clark. He thought running down an alley after some smelly guy with a red rock was a _good _idea. And I didn't see the _giant _puddle of something-you-don't-even-want-to-know-the-_name­-_of coming, so..."

Chloe continued to glare at her.

Lois sighed. "Oh please, get Oliver to pick you up a pair of _real _French heels when he drops you off in Pairswith Mystery Lover."

"What makes you think I can get Oliver Queen to buy me _one _pair of shoes that ranges in the _thousands _of dollars?" she replied, amused.

"Uh, _hello_, Earth to Chloe... Not only is he a billionaire that can surely sacrifice a couple thou, but that man would do just about anything for his faithful Watchtower..."

"He would not..." She tried to hide her smile, but her faint blush wasn't so easily covered.

"_Please!_" She smirked knowingly. "He'd give up his left arm if you asked for it. And I'm fifty percent sure that's the one he needs for his bow and arrows..."

She quirked a brow. "Only fifty?"

"Fiftie's on the other arm..." She winked mischievously. "Anyway, if you weren't already hooked up with Mystery Man, I'd be playing matchmaker for you and Ollie." She rubbed her hands together teasingly.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "But he's... Well, Ollie."

"Okay, so we have a past, I loved him, he loved me, I wasn't ready for the hero thing... Blah, blah, blah... That doesn't change the fact that you two would be hot together. _And _he so obviously already has feelings for you."

"Lois..." Chloe sighed, turning her back to her cousin as she rifled through her closet for shoes.

"Just hear me out, okay? Now, I've known Oliver for awhile now and I've seen him go through just about every emotion there is. But when he's with you, his happiness level skyrockets. I'm not even kidding, Chlo. He smiles more, he _laughs_, and he doesn't always show the stoic leader face, but actually lets his guard down with you. And as much as we cared for each other, his guard was still always up with me..." Standing up from the bed, Lois walked over to Chloe and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Whoever this guy is you're going to Paris for, I really, _really _hope he's worth you. Because there is a _great _guy _here _who I _know _is worthy."

Turning, Chloe looked up at her with a hesitant smile. "I don't think I've ever heard you so sentimental, Lo."

Rolling her eyes, Lois shrugged. "Whatever, I'm just looking out for you." Stepping away, she walked back toward the suitcase. "And don't even _start _me on listing all the ways _you _light up when Oliver walks in a room."

Chloe shook her head. "Save the list. I have a plane to catch."

"Right... Where is your favorite hero in green anyway?"

Taking his cue, Oliver reached across and knocked lightly on the door frame as he stepped in side. "Heard somebody needed an express flight to Paris, France," he announced, smiling over at Chloe.

"That'd be me, _monsieur_."

With an arm extended and the other across his waist, Oliver bent forward in a comic bow. "_Mademoiselle_," he greeted grinning. As he stood back up, he reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss gently. "Allow me to get your bags?"

"_Merci_."

"Gag," Lois said, rolling her eyes. "You two are _way _too-"

"Thank you, Lois," Chloe interrupted. "For helping me with my bags and... everything else."

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy Paris and bring me back two Frenchmen and a butt load of souvenirs," she said, reaching out to hug her tight.

"_Two _Frenchmen?" Oliver asked, hauling Chloe's duffel bag over his shoulder and taking the handle of her suitcase into his hand to lift off the bed.

"Yeah, when one's too tired..." She trailed off, smirking as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You never cease to amaze me," he joked, making his way to the door.

With one last hug, Chloe turned from her cousin and followed Oliver to the door. He turned back in time to see Lois pointing at him and making weird motions with her hand and kissy faces at Chloe while she shook her head, grinning at her overzealous older cousin.

"Limo's waiting downstairs," he told her as they exited the apartment.

"Couldn't just get a taxi?" she asked, grinning.

"Blasphemy."

Laughing, she shook her head and walked just in front of him as they took the stairs down to the main floor and out the door to the waiting black limousine. The driver opened the door for her and then helped Oliver get the bags in the back before he joined her in the leather upholstered luxury seats.

"To Metropolis airport, sir? I called ahead to make sure your private strip was open," the driver told him.

"Great. Thank you."

He nodded before turning back to face the road and raising the privacy screen for them.

Leaning back in the seats comfortably, Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "You certainly drive in style, Queen."

"Don't get used to it. When you're in Paris, you'll be walking everywhere. I can see you now, the ultimate tourist, with a digital camera in one hand and a map of all the sights in the other."

Laughing, she opened her eyes to look up at him. "Yeah, and what will _you_ be doing?"

"Fulfilling your every whim, of course." Smirking, he wrapped an arm around her and drew her up against him. "It's my job as Mystery Lover, you see..."

"Really?" she murmured.

"Mm... In and outside of the hotel suite."

"_That_... sounds very promising." Lifting her knee, she maneuvered herself over until she was straddling him, with either of his hands on the front of his chest. His head fell back so he could see her more easily. "And if I wanted this vacation with my Mystery Lover to start early...?" She rocked her hips against him while slowly unbuttoning the front of his green dress shirt.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he slid his hands up her back, tracing her spine and kneading her shoulders before he cupped her neck gently and brought her in close, their lips barely a breath apart. "Just say the word, Sidekick."

The tip of her tongue reached out, lightly licking his top lip. "You have a tendency of leaving me speechless..." She nuzzled his nose with hers, smiling. "You've got ten minutes until we reach the airport. Think you can make me talk?"

"I'll do more than that..." Turning her over until she was sprawled across the backseat with him hovering overtop her, their pelvis glued together tightly, he whispered against her ear, a promise of exhilarating proportions. "I'll make you scream."

She felt a whimper well up in her throat just from the idea and her eyes fluttered shut. She could barely drag in a breath before his mouth was on hers, tongue and lips marking her as his own while his teeth lightly nibbled her lips, nipping at her tongue. She let out a hiccup of a breath as his hand reached down and gripped her thigh, dragging it higher on his waist.

While their vacation was just beginning, he was already imagining that when it was over, the secrecy would be gone. They finally knew that Lois wouldn't be hurt if they admitted their relationship to her. But they had two weeks until then and he rather enjoyed being Chloe Sullivan's mystery man, whisking her away on trips to exotic places without anyone being the wiser to who it was who brought her pleasure to all new heights. It would be nice to shed the anonymity when he got back but until then, he'd have her all to himself in the city of love, where he'd be sure to end her speechlessness each and every day, afternoon and night that he could manage.

Breaking away from her lips, Oliver buried his face against her neck, pressing frenzied kisses against her skin.

"So..." She grinned, one of her hands squeezing his shoulder. "I've heard from a reliable source..." She bit her lip as he ground his hips against her, rubbing in just the right manner. "That I make you happy..."

He paused in his movements and lifted his face to look at her, surprised to find she actually looked a little uncertain. Cupping her cheek, he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. "The happiest," he admitted honestly.

Chloe smiled. "Same."

"Now that we have that cleared up..." He smirked. "Can I get back to making you scream my name?"

Laughing, she nodded. "Carry on."


End file.
